I Want Mine, I Get Mine, I Got Mine
by wolfpackloved-vampireapproved
Summary: After a lifetime of friendship, a wolf imprints on Bella unexpectedly, see who inside. Excerpt1: Leah snorted at Bella's lie. "She's worried about his virtue and her feelings, so she won't admit that they exist, even though she's dying to fuck his brains out." Excerpt2: He tugged her hair a little and pulled her ear to his mouth, "Don't worry, don't think. Just dance,"
1. I Want Mine

**So, for my purposes and for proprieties sake (because who in the world would write that a 16 year old male imprinted on a CHILD, just creepy) Claire is 21, was 15 when Quil Imprinted on her. This story is 6 years ahead of the slap, in an Alternate Universe where none of the Cullens ever came back. To expand on the groups ages, Bella and Angela are now 23; Leah, Sam, and Emily are 24; Jacob, Quil, and Embry are 22; Claire, Seth, Brady, and Collin are 21. For now, this is a one shot. I've had this idea for a few months and I'm just scratching an itch that I can't get out of my head.**

 **Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and I'm appreciative of being able to play in her sandbox. This idea and story is ALLLL Mine**

 **Thanks guys! Review, Review, Review!**

She jumped out of her truck and shimmied her dress down a few inches, steadying herself on her heels and pulling out her phone. She checked her texts, seeing that Angela had said 20 minutes ago "you're missing all the fun" and giggling a little at Emily's drunk selfie with the other girls doing shots in the background. Bella hurried the one block walk to the bar where she was meeting her small group of friends; she was already an hour late having got caught up at work and then being stuck in traffic on the highway. She knew her friends, they were going to be half drunk by now and Bella would have to work to catch up.

She opened the door to New Moon Craft Tavern, already hearing the girls hooting and hollering. Inwardly, she groaned. This was supposed to be their first stop to eat and then move to a different bar. These girls needed to learn to pace themselves. She waved at the waitresses she knew as she crossed to her group. Angela tried to discretely wave, but that just made the others turn and see her making her way to them. The cat calls started and gathered some attention, which made Bella stumble under the stares of patrons of the bar.

"Hush!" She hissed, sitting down and wiggling her dress down some more. Kim smirked, she was the reason Bella was in this contraption. The grin widened when she looked down and seen Bella had actually worn the shoes that matched the dress.

Their waitress for the night, Kayla, walked up and pulled out her notepad. She made her rounds of the girls before her gaze settled on Bella. "Hey, sweetheart," She said cheerily, "Want your usual?"

Bella smiled up at her, "Yes, could you add an extra shot of tequila and a margarita, please?" Kayla hummed her assent and darted off to the back of the restaurant. A few seconds later, she came back out and headed to the bar. Bella's gaze was drawn away from her by Kim's snapping fingers.

All the girls were saying her name, pushing some of their drinks and shots at her, egging her on to catch up to them. Bella took Claire's offered Redbull vodka and drank half of it. She gagged a little, but made herself keep going until the drink was all gone. She knew the girls would not stop their bugging her until she finished at least two drinks. She looked back up, trying to figure out where her drinks were. She knows the girls mean well, but she only really likes tequila and the others like vodka and rum and she just can't stand the taste.

Kayla was shimmying her way to them with Bella's drinks on a tray. Two margaritas and a shot of tequila were placed in front of her and Kayla let her know that her wings would be out in a few minutes.

Bella picked up her shot and turned back to her friends, looking at their rag tag group and giggling a little. Leah and Emily were on opposite sides of the table, not angry with each other any more but still not really comfortable talking by themselves, Kim and Angela were beside Emily and Claire was squeezed between Bella and Leah. They all clinked their glasses and tapped them on the table before throwing back their shots and various groans were released from around the table. After her plate and another round of shots came and were drank, Bella ate her wings and sipped on her margarita to the chorus of clinks and table taps. The table taps were the groups tradition; Emily called it avoiding bad luck, Leah would snort and tell her how crazy being superstitious was. But that didn't stop her from doing it, too.

Mostly to distract them from shoving drinks in her face, Bella asked the table for stories of their days, and listened to tales of Kim and Emily cooking for a large group of people, Leah and Claire working on their home business, and of course the usual groans of dealing with school and crazy boyfriends.

Angela reach across the table and tapped Bella's hand. "So, tell me. Have you met anyone?" Angela was the only one who has been away for college for the last two years, so she really needed to get up to date on the town gossip and what's been going on. Faces around the table lit up and Angela smiled triumphantly. "Who is he Bella?"

"No one! I've met no one, I'm not doing anyone, it's just me." Bella moved her hand a took a sip of her margarita.

Leah snorted at Bella's lie. "She's worried about his virtue and her feelings, so she won't admit that they exist, even though she's dying to fuck his brains out." Bella coughed, a little blush on her cheeks at Leah's words.

"You know what I think? It's time to move to the club! It's ladies night, let's focus on us!" Claire starts gathering her things and throwing bills on the table to cover their tab. Bella has officially eaten her fill and everyone else is practically dancing in their seats waiting to leave. They make the short drive to the new night club in two vehicles, Bella's truck and Emily's SUV. The girls had heard about this place opening last year and knew that they had to make a girls' trip. The Wolf's Lounge was the first of its kind in the area and the Rez girls had their snickers about how they never got away from wolves or references to them. Bella shushed them and reminded them that Angela didn't know the same secrets that the others did and it was easier to keep it under wraps if they just didn't discuss it or make hints to it at all. Leah, Bella's best friend, rolled her eyes and says "Is she gonna hear us from Emily's car behind us?" to which Claire snorted very unattractively.

Bella sighed and prepared herself for what was coming. The Wolf's Lounge is a new night club that just opened last week, complete with a DJ, a bar, and a dance floor. They were all excited to just blow off some steam for a while and enjoy some time together as friends. They stood in the line out front for 20 minutes before they made it to the front and made their way in. Leah and Claire headed straight for the bar to order everyone's drinks, knowing that Bella needed as much liquid courage as she could handle to make it out onto the dance floor tonight.

The others grabbed a table and Angela and Emily quietly told her that whenever she was ready, they would talk about Bella's guy troubles, but they weren't going to push her. _Thank goodness_ , Bella sighed. She looked up to see another shot of tequila and a margarita placed in front of her, and thanked the girls who had just sat beside her. Kim was making her way back to the group from her trip to the bathroom when her favorite song came on and she started squealing. She rushed the girls to down their shots and they all took off for the dance floor.

They thrashed in a group, each watching over each other for creepers, because they knew they were hot but they also knew anyone touching the mated two would cause a scene no one wanted when they got home that night. Plus Bella really didn't want to rub against anyone but her girls right now. They danced for who knows how long, just enjoying each other's company and changing their moves and body positions to match the beats and styles of the songs. Bella had lost count of how many times the songs had changed and had somehow also lost track of Leah in the time that she was sandwiched between Claire and Kim.

* * *

Leah had made her way away from the group with a wink to Claire, who pulled Bella tighter and grinded to the beat of the rap song playing. She knew who she was looking for, because she knew he wouldn't let her out on a night like tonight without being around somewhere. She scented him out and found him sitting in a booth, staring Bella down with a flare to his nostrils and Leah wasn't sure what it was caused by; anger or lust. She smirked at him as she stopped in front of his booth, blocking his view of Bella.

"This is supposed to be girls night…" She deadpanned, not knowing what else to say.

"It still is, I'm just watching and drinking. Go back to your friends." He glared lightly, catching glimpses of the girl he wanted shaking her ass around Leah's form. Most guys would be caught up in her curves, which were hugged tightly by a tube top and skinny jeans, but he just wanted her to move so he could continue watching the oblivious little girl who haunted his dreams every night.

"Why don't you just talk to her? She's just scared…" Seeing his shaking hands and the angry flare to his eyes, Leah appeased her pack mate by moving slightly to the left to give him a better view of her.

"You don't think I know that, Lee? I'm trying here. I've been trying for a long time." He shook his head to clear his frustration and threw back another shot of tequila.

 _They really were a lot alike_ , Leah mused. And she knew just how long he had been waiting for her. So, she sat down beside him and formulated a plan that would really get the naïve girl's attention and get him the results he wanted.

* * *

Emily and Kim pushed the girls back to the bar to get some more drinks, complaining that they were working their buzz off dancing. Leah joined them again, brushing them off by saying she was taking a call. Bella wanted to call bullshit, but she just left it alone. The girl can have her secrets, for now.

"The night is still young ladies," is the only explanation she offered, while handing out shots as the bartender handed them to her. Bella handed him the money they owed, telling him to keep the change. He winked at her and she blushed, looking down for a second before bravely meeting his stare and winking back. He headed away with a shake to his head, nudging the other bartender and making conversation with some customers between his hushed whispers to his coworker.

After looking around, she noticed a hot stare from across the room. She knew those eyes, even from over the sea of bodies. Bella boldly caught his eye and slammed her shot back, licking her lips afterwards. She faintly saw his hands tighten their grip on the table.

Emily coughed and pulled her attention back to the group, as they discussed going back out on the dancefloor. **_GIRLS NIGHT_** , Bella reminded herself.

"I just think the night is still young and we should enjoy ourselves." Claire was reasoning with the others who were teetering from foot to foot, the 'my feet are killing me' dance that every woman knew. Thank goodness for _his_ insistence that she buy more expensive heels with crazy good soles that actually felt so good on her piggies.

Leah agreed saying, "The longer we stand here at the bar, the higher the odds we'll have to deal with handsy men and ours at home will be none too happy." This offhand comment reminded Bella that she didn't in-fact have a man to worry about being upset or jealous.

As they all came to an agreement and headed out onto the floor and assumed their usual 'everyone else stay away' formation, a grinding song came on and the girls were hyped and ready to enjoy it. Pretty much everyone know who the wolf girls are, though they don't know why they seem so off limits, since no one actually knows about the wolves; just not to fuck with the girls or risk catching a fight with their men.

After that song was over, a song with a very distinct sound came over the speakers in the club and Bella knew only two people who would know how much she enjoyed it. This song wasn't one someone typically thought was sexy, but Bella loved the guitar and the rasp of Dan Auerbach as it felt like he was singing directly to her. _So that's why Lee pushed that last tequila shot on me_ , Bella grumbled internally, even as her hips increased their motion and she contemplated getting real dirty with Claire behind her.

Suddenly, it wasn't Claire behind her, but a large, hot body that she knew well. _Not well enough,_ a small part of her brain whispered, but she squashed it.

Before she could even say a word, he tugged her hair a little and pulled her ear to his mouth, "Don't worry, don't think. Just dance, dance with me, Isabella." At this point, tequila was talking and walking for her, so she did.

As they moved together, he sang the first few lines of the songs for her. " _I was a movin' man in my younger days But I've grown out of my ramblin' ways I left that road so far behind_ ," For the next bit of the song, all they did was slow grind breathing each other in, until they got to the chorus. " _So baby when I rolled,"_ he pushed his hips against her lightly first, _"I rolled deep,"_ he placed a hand on the front of her pelvis and dipped them a little as his hips rolled against her harder this time. _"So much so, I couldn't get no sleep,"_ He brought them up again, his knees slightly bent to match her height as he pulled her hair to the side a little and ghosted his nose along her neck. She could feel his breath on her neck as he sang to her, " _Rock and roll hustle all the time, now I know oh baby_ I want mine." and he pulled himself away from her just before he nipped at her neck, knowing he'd be pushing her too far if he did.

He made sure she was steady and stepped away faster than she could track him. It was like the sea of people parted just enough for him to get through and slammed back together. She stood dazed, trying to catch her breath as the song continued and then ended. Her friends were watching her even as they pretended to be interested in dancing, trying to give her a few minutes to get herself together. When she started to walk away, they dropped their act and followed after her.

"I'm ready to go, but I have to go to the restroom first." is all she said as she headed in the direction of the bathrooms, thinking they wouldn't follow her because she didn't even acknowledge them.

"We'll come with." Leah and Claire said, while Angela and Emily headed for the front door to get the car.

Bella begged off, telling them she would meet them outside after she peed and freshened up. She headed towards the restroom and, at seeing the line, groaned. She wished to just push past all the slutty girls in see through dresses, some she knew to be too young to be in this 21 and older club. She hoped that these girls squeezing in didn't spell bad news for the club's future because she actually sort of liked this place.

She was leaning against the wall, squeezed between the other bodies waiting to get in, when a hot hand at her wrist pulled her towards the men's room and the man the hand belonged to glared at the women in line, waiting for someone to protest. He glared at the man who had his hand on the door to go in, and instead the guy, Mike Newton, held the door open and backed away as soon as the bigger man had a hand on it. He dragged her in the room and pushed the door shut, keeping her turned away from him and the stalls, as he checked them for others that could be in here. She started to ask who he was, but she really didn't need to… his heat and agitation gave him away.

Roughly, he pushed up behind her and pressed her against the door. His hands ghosted over her sides and edges of her breasts, heightening her awareness that the dress Kim had picked out was tighter than her comfort zone. _But he seems to appreciate it_ , her mind supplied.

Bella was very aware that her dress had moved up to cup her ass, barely hiding the important parts. His hands continued their delicate inventory of her body, pulling her dress down a little as she felt his breathing increase. She wasn't sure if he had adjusted it for her or himself, but her body was on fire just from the barely there touches. She pushed away from the door, knowing he would give in because he always was a push over when it came to her. He knew she didn't like to be confined or controlled.

 _He knew better than anyone... because he was always there to listen_. She stepped in the stall and tried to pretend he wasn't there so her body would go. She listened to his huffing breaths... _another sign of his agitation_... and oddly enough, that is what relaxed her enough. When she was done, she stepped out and went straight to the counter and mirror, not even sparing him a glance.

Now, along with his breathing making her painfully aware of him, there was a low growl filling the space as well. No one outside would hear, but she knew he was letting her know how much he didn't enjoy her ignoring him.

After looking down to wash her hands, grabbing a paper towel, and throwing it away without looking up, she knew she had put it off long enough. _Time to face the music,_ she thought, looking into his eyes through the mirror. His green eyes were almost black, with annoyance or lust she wasn't sure which.

"I think it's time you gave me a chance to talk." The twitch in his hands was the only indication that he wanted to seek out her comfort like they used to, before he tucked them behind his hips and continued. "Whether we stay **just friends** ," you could tell the words burned in his throat, "Or we see where this goes... You're going to talk to me, you're going to communicate with me, and we're going to make decisions **together**." The last word was almost hissed.

He pulled his hands from behind his back, stepped up behind her, and framed her body with his arms, careful not to put his body weight into the counter.

"No more pushing each other away," Bella's words did not sound as sure as his, but he would take it.

"No more." he agreed in a low, gravelly voice.

"Why now? We've spent so much time together in these last 6 years, I spent nights at your childhood home, we lived together in college, and this just occurred?" She repeated, lower than before, "Why now?"

He met her eyes in the mirror and answered honestly, "I'm not sure. But you know that I've always loved you and I can tell you that I've always known you were the perfect woman." Her eyes glistened a little and he breathed a little lighter now in his sing song voice, "I want mine."

A shudder ran through her and pooled between her legs, "You're gonna have to earn it."

"Oh I will," he breathed, right as a knock sounded at the door followed by Leah's voice.

"Claire is seconds from coming in, so you better wrap this up and let's go." There was a pause. "and Seth? It's still GIRLS NIGHT."

* * *

 **AN: Well? What do you think? I'm thinking this is gonna be a 2 or 3 chap short story with some time jumps between, we'll see. This is an idea I've been toying with for a while and it feels good to put it down and see what comes of it. I really hope I do this story justice.**

 **How did you like the wolf I chose and the reveal? Was it worth the wait of getting to the end to find out? Review Review Review!**

Thanks Guys,


	2. I Get Mine

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable character, music, theme, etc, is not mine. This story, however, is all me.**

 **This will be Third Person for a little while, then it will switch to First Person for Seth's adventure, then maybe back to Third. It's easier to see than it is to explain, so READ ON.**

 **Six weeks ago**

They were at a monthly council meeting discussing vampire threats in the area and the Pack's plan to handle them. Seth was tuning them all out, thinking about Bella and picking at the paint on the table in front of him. He knew from years of experience under Jake's leadership that the council's ideas were just suggestions. The Pack would meet again in an hour at Billy and Jake's house to turn human ideas into Pack plans. Jake had taken over and changed the way things were run after the last major battle, where the council insisted the wolves split up to chase what ended up being a diversion, and it almost cost Billy his life.

Seth picked up on the conversations again as Billy was asking Old Quil what our options were for spirit journeys.

"We're worried about the unmated wolves never meeting their imprints! They need to try something; the spirit walk may help them find their way towards them!" Sue, Seth's mother, was rationalizing their proposal to Jake. "None of these young adults should have to wonder if they'll imprint, if they'll ever have children, or if their ancestors will lead them into something of their own instead."

Seth snorted, because he already knew who he wanted forever. He had been in love with her since he was 16; he watched Jake put her back together, he watched her meet other people in college, he listened when she told him of losing her virginity to some asshole at a party, he helped her recover after her second break up, he watched her avoid all men except the Pack since. He was so in love with her his brain hadn't even registered another woman since Leslie Yanez in high school. That had been around the time that Bella was dating jackass number three and pushed Seth to 'try something' instead of waiting for something that might never happen.

He got a few looks at his noise, including a glare from his mother, but most everyone ignored him as usual.

Jake was arguing, "This is not a good time for them to leave! We're chasing away a group of 3 nomads just about every day, we can't spare the man power while Leah and Brady are away at Peninsula." He sighed, knowing his Pack mates DID need to figure out what to do about their love lives but also knowing that his tribe needed them here. "I can give them three days, that's it. They can go to Olympic National Park, find a place where humans can't get to or won't come to, and do their best to accomplish something. _Anything_. Any answers they get will be better than no answers, even I get that. They'll need to run straight there and straight back, regardless of whether they get any answers. We'll stagger their journeys so we're not missing four wolves all at once. Collin will go first, Brady and Leah will go over the weekend while they don't have classes, and Seth will go last."

It didn't escape Seth's attention that Jake didn't volunteer himself to go, but neither he nor the council would say anything to him about it.

Jake didn't wait for agreement from the council before he addressed the Pack, "You four will have to see Old Quil and get supplies before you go, try to have a plan in mind before you leave of how he says you can get the most answers in the time you have." The worn look his face took on as he looked at the rest of the pack was one they all knew well. "We will have to run doubles over the weekend while both Brady and Leah are missing, but it's the only time they will have. We are all getting too old to not have answers about our futures. We'll talk about the rest and work out schedules later."

Jake's word was law, regardless of Council interests, and Seth had always been thankful for it, especially when it came to Bella. Jake would take the input of both Alphas, his Beta, and his Omega, the peacemaker, and turn it into a plan to petition to the others. If even one was wary, disagreed with the plan, etc, their opinions were taken into consideration as well. Every wolf's opinion factored into the decision, and they were better because of it.

Seth took the time he had before the Pack meeting and went to see his best friend at work. Bella had opened a coffee and pastry shop in Forks about 2 years ago when Phil sand Renee sent her money for getting her Associates in Business. Even though they had paid for her school so she wouldn't have any loans and they knew long before the actual day, they missed her graduation. Remembering the look on Bella's face when they called her two days before made Seth growl lowly, because her mother had decided that chasing a new dream of her own was more important than being there for her daughter. However, $40,000 went a long way in making Bella's dreams come true. She had put most of it towards the shop, but she had also saved some for when she was ready to buy a house.

Seth pulled up in front of her shop, smiling at the how happy she looked behind the counter. The door chimed when he opened it and he saw her eyes peek around the customer in front of him with excitement.

"Two large black coffees and two slices of pound cake, is that it for you?" The customer hummed his assent. "That'll be $5.37, and I'll have it ready for you in about two minutes."

He handed her a twenty and she gave him his change before she turned around to pour his coffee. As she was distracted, Seth watched the man watch her stretch up trying to grab something off the top shelf. He also heard more than saw, as the man slipped his wedding band off his left hand that was in his pocket. Seth repressed a growl, lowlifes like him were why all men got a bad rep.

"Seth, please come help me!" The man in front of him seemed confused, because he didn't see another worker in the shop. But as Seth stepped around him and vaulted over the cabinet, his eyes widened in recognition.

"Get down." Seth's voice rumbled, as he guided her back down to the floor so she didn't fall. She had climbed up on the counter while he was paying attention to the douche up front. He reached into the cabinet up top and pulled down the container she was reaching for.

"Well, if you guys didn't install the cabinets so high when we were setting up the shop, I wouldn't have this problem!" She huffed. "I have to climb on this darn counter at least 3 or 4 times a day, now! Leah's not here to help me anymore and you've been so busy!"

"You don't have to keep things on the top shelf just because we can reach them." Seth rolled his eyes and Bella huffed again, but they would have this discussion when there wasn't a human customer standing up front. He leaned against the counter as she packed the man's pound cake into the container and then put the container into a bag. She then picked up his coffees and put them in a drink tray before handing them to him.

"Have a good day, sir!" They both said. As soon as the door was closed, Bella hit the button to arm the front door and turned off the open sign.

Just as she was about to say something to Seth, his stomach rumbled and he smirked. "Lunch time."

They spent her hour lunch working on the evening's pastries and snacking on leftovers from the night before. They discussed the council meeting and what Seth thought the Pack was going to decide to do with their suggestions. Seth reassured Bella that he would only leave for as long as he had to, because he would come back as soon as he had answers or in three days if he didn't. When it was time for Bella to open up again, Seth went to the Pack meeting. This time, there was no need for Seth to place peacemaker because everyone agreed that they would pick up the slack for nine days and make it happen. Jake would take on as much as he could throughout the nine days, Paul and Jared would keep the same few shifts for the whole time, and Collin, Brady, Leah, and Seth would take shifts when they were in town.

Collin left the following Tuesday and came back Thursday night with no answers; when he came back, Jake promised to send him out again as soon as trouble cleared and let him take as long as he needed. Brady and Leah were gone from Friday to Sunday. Brady came back and knew he would never truly imprint, but the Spirits led him to a girl he saw himself meeting in less than a year. He saw that she would love him for who he was and he knew that meant that he would tell her about the wolves and the legends. Since he saw it all happen, he just decided to go with how it is supposed to be; don't fuck with fate and all. All Leah had told the Pack was that she needed time to process what she had learned because she didn't quite understand it, after that her thoughts were guarded and she phased as little as possible.

It was Sunday night and Seth was set to leave Monday morning around 5 am. He was leaving Bella his truck just in case she needed it since her old beat up Red had been acting up and Jake had been too busy to fix it. He pulled up in front of the Swan residence around ten pm. When he knocked on the door, Charlie Swan answered and invited him in to eat leftover pizza, which he accepted. They settled in for a movie and at the end, Charlie offered Seth the couch so he didn't have to go home.

That was how he found himself lying on the couch wishing he was upstairs with Bella, as he heard her heartbeat and every breath she took. He listened to her sleep, counted how many times she rolled around, and hoped like hell the whispers he couldn't make out were her dreaming of him and not some other guy.

So, he didn't sleep at all. When the clock read five am, he crept up the stairs to say goodbye. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes just watching her sleep and couldn't bring himself to wake her. He crept to the bed, leaving the door open just a crack because he knew it would creak and wake up Charlie if he pushed it all the way. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and bent to kiss her forehead, pulling himself away and scribbling a note before he leapt out of the open window to stop himself from fully kissing her.

He made it two steps into the woods behind the Swan residence before he smelled her. _Leah_.

"Hey. I thought I would meet you instead of Paul tonight. He was more than happy to give me his overnight." Leah smirked, no doubt smelling faint traces of Bella on him.

He threw his duffel at her feet, unzipped it to recheck his packing, and stepped out of sight. He stripped, folded his clothes, and fluidly fell onto four paws. He grabbed the clothes with his teeth and walked back to Leah. She took his clothes and placed them in his bag, zipped it up, and tied it to his back. It was going to be uncomfortable, but Seth wasn't going to complain and he wasn't going to stop until he gets there anyways.

Leah nudged his muzzle, "Give me a second, it's just us and I want to talk to you before you go." She was gone and phased in within a minute. Seth could feel she more open than she had been for the last day, but he still didn't see what was bothering her so he just waited.

 _I'm gonna show you what I found while I was out there. I'm gonna try to help you because I have a feeling your findings will be about the same as mine. - **L**_

Seth's only answer was a wave of acceptance pushed at her. The Omega went with what came and didn't question what he was told, and Leah had long since learned his way of communication in the Pack mind.

 _This is kind of hard to understand, because it started as a jumble. It's going to be overwhelming, because I was fighting it. But you'll know it when you see it. - **L**_

With that, the memory started. She had skipped the how to, knowing that everyone's was different. At first, all Seth could see and feel was wind, whispers in the back of her mind, and agitation. Even though she fast forwarded through it, Seth knew that that feeling had lasted a day. It slowly gave way to a feeling of pulling and trees and skies flying by. In just a minute, Seth knew where the wind was taking her; the little red house on the Rez. He watched as she followed Jake, feeling more whole than she ever had. As she was pulled along, she got random bits of information from the whispers as if it was just deposited there. First, she knew that she would eventually have children, then that the ancestors couldn't let these two imprint because they would have fought it too much, and lastly that Jake would need his own spirit journey before he would accept hers, so she was given the ability to hide it from him.

Her memory was gone as quick as it came, and even though Seth wondered how long her following Jake had went on, he took what she had given him and accepted it as it was.

 _I'll be careful. I'll let it lead me, regardless of where it's going._ - **S**

They bumped muzzles and settled in to a comfortable silence as Seth took off. He reached the outskirts of Olympic National Park within an hour, but he kept running until it felt right. As soon as he started to feel like he should phase human, he pushed a feeling of wariness and a little love at Leah then shifted to two feet. His large body needed a second to recuperate from the beating he gave it to push all the way here that fast, so he pulled on some shorts, grabbed a bottle of water, and stretched out beside a creek.

It was a beautiful day for Washington state and Seth just let it pass by him. He was comfortable, he didn't feel hungry or feel the need to move. He just sat, sipped his water, and watched the world.

* * *

 **Seth POV**

I was completely at ease, in a way that only happened when I was with Bella. Sitting beside that creek, watching the clouds roll by, hearing the water run; it was all surreal because I knew I should be pushing to find some answers but I didn't feel the urgency I had when was the wolf.

I heard a caw of a bird that put a damper on my mood. For some reason, it made the back of my neck prickle, and I had no doubt that my hackles would have been raised if I were the wolf right now. I heard the caw again, then a flutter of wings. I looked up across the creek and saw a Peregrine falcon land on a tree limb. With my eye sight, I could see its eyes and as ours met, my wolf relaxed.

It was the oddest thing I had ever experienced; one minute I was so on edge it hurt and the next I was back to feeling relaxed. As soon as my body settled back in the dirt, the falcon took to the sky again; this time with my eyes following it. I'm not sure how my body knew what to do, or even what I was doing at all, but I was almost weightless doing this.

I laid back fully, watching the falcon flying in circles above me. Around and around and around. Occasionally, he would drop a little in altitude or swoop to the side, but only my eyes would follow him. He swooped one last time and my brain was screaming at me to move as he sailed towards my face, but I did nothing. He came within an inch of hitting my forehead and flipped back around to take to the sky again, but as soon as he started his assent so did I. It was as if the tailwind from his wings was my ride as I just took off into the sky.

Because of Leah's words, I knew not to fight it. I let him pull me around in a circle until he believed that I was ready to go. It was both awe-inspiring and freaky to see my body laying by that creek, looking asleep and oh so peaceful.

My falcon led me in a round about way back towards my home town; meaning we dodged rain clouds and he tried to make me see that this was both my choice and not, because if I had had it my way he would have just told me what I needed to know and I would have been on my way.

Still, as we swooped around the Reservation and answers to questions were whispered to me by my ancestors, I was anxious to see what we came for. There were some things whispered to me as we just flew, like vampires will continue to come, some wolves will never stop phasing, and the Chief needs to be told the secrets. Most of which I mentally snorted to because **duh**. Others, like Charlie's need for knowledge of the Pack, surprised me. I knew when things got serious, because we would slow or stop at specific places.

First, we visited my mother. She was at the Rez community center working with Paul and an older man I didn't recognize. It was my dad's voice that I heard this time telling me that I had to accept that she would find another love, even though it would never be like her first. My acceptance was immediate because that was my mom and this was my dad telling me what to believe, and he had never steered me wrong.

Next, we flew to the construction team's office, where my dad's voice came again to tell me that this was not my calling. I had a career waiting for me that I would find soon enough and I would have to let this job go and say goodbye the people that I had worked with for 5 years. Some would be friends after, others would not be happy that I was going. But I was needed somewhere else, for something else.

Lastly, we soared until my falcon located its next target. Isabella Marie Swan. She was driving my truck, either because Red was broke down again or because she just missed me. We followed her, as my dad's voice told me the story of Isabella and her family's ties to the tribe and to this Pack. He told me of how our love would grow exponentially, how our relationship was one not only approved of by our ancestors but one of legends long since forgotten, and he told me how to find these old texts to prove to the elders that what I have heard was true.

I followed Bella on my falcon's tailwind for a little while longer before I pulled away from him and back to my body. Again, I didn't know how I knew how to do this, but I did. It had been a few hours since I had taken off after my falcon; by the time I got back the sun was high in the sky meaning it was around noon. Now I had a new mission. Find the cabin my father told me about, gather all of the texts, and take them to the council. I knew without being told that Old Quil would fight me the most; he was the most stuck in the old ways. Joshua Uley would be a close second.

But, I could do this. I _will_ do this. For Bella, for me, and for our future children. Children who were going to be a part of the largest Pack ever, children who would fight a war like no other, children who would need their parents to stay shifting and stay young to be able to help him fight this war.

* * *

So, Seth set off to find a long forgotten cabin in the upper corner of the Quileute Reservation that hadn't been populated for over a hundred years. He left all of his supplies behind in the floor of that cabin so that he could carry all the he needed home. He even found an old promise bracelet in the cabin and decided to take it, too, for his Bella.

The emergency meeting for the council was as messy as Seth expected. It was going to take a while before they would get anywhere with accepting what he found as the truth, but Jake saw what Seth saw in the Pack mind and sent him to talk to Bella immediately after the council meeting. Bella deserved to know, she deserved to love again.

It was the crack of dawn when Seth stepped out of the tree line and into the Swan's backyard. He knew her window was open because he caught her scent on the wind, so he didn't even bother with the door. He leapt through the window and stopped short of the bed. She was in his Deadpool tee shirt and a pair of cheeky underwear, laying on her belly with a leg thrown up over her body pillow and her arm under her head. His wolf was at the surface pushing him to go to her, to touch her, to make love to her; instead, he just nudged her foot. She groggily stretched, reaching her arms up and exposing more of her butt as she did.

He nudged her foot again and she popped one eye open. "S-S-Seth." She cleared her throat and tried again. "Seth, what are you doing here?"

He sat down beside of her, ghosting his hand over her legs. "We need to talk." She sat up a little straighter and looked at the clock on her bedside table. Before she could interrupt he said, "Yes it's about my spirit journey, no it's not bad." He hoped not.

"And it couldn't wait until any later than 5:40 am...?" She sounded a little confused and a lot tired.

"No, Bella. You deserve to know, and I have to get this off of my chest before the council tries to tell me that I can't." Seth took a deep breath, glanced out of the window, and then back at Bella's legs. The two hundred and fifty-eight pound wolf was afraid to look a hundred and forty-five pound woman in the eyes; he almost snorted at the irony. Face vampires no problem, face Bella hell no. "Bella, I've been gone twenty four hours and forty-three minutes, I saw and learned a lot in just that little amount of time, and I've never felt more sure of anything in my life."

Seth told Bella everything; from where he stopped in the woods, to how he found himself spiritually following a bird, to most of the things he saw, to finding the lost texts in the cabin. He had reached a problem; he still wasn't sure how to tell her what all they were meant for, how she was his even without an imprint.

"Bella, there's one last thing and I am honestly not sure how you're going to take this." Her increased heart rate was her only response; they really were a lot alike. "I am in love with you. I have been since about four weeks after you came into Sam's house. Your first bonfire." Bella remembered because it was the night that Leah blew up on Sam and Emily after they announced that they were having a baby. He touched her leg to stop her from speaking, to which she flinched and pulled her legs to her chest. "There's more, still. Bella, you and I are involved in a prophecy. A legend long forgotten. One that tells of a shifted man and an outsider of the tribe having a bond that changes the way the tribe is ran, it says that we help lead the Pack and the Tribe into the future, and that our guidance saves _our_ people in about 25 years. It doesn't make much sense, but I brought it for you to read. Billy roughly translated it for you, so I'll leave to let you process and read it for yourself." With that, he kissed her forehead, handed her the rolled up paper, and left out of the window again.

That was how they found themselves separated for six weeks, how Seth found himself increasingly frustrated waiting on her to talk to him. It was why the girls decided they need a night out, why Seth decided to follow, and why Bella had been avoiding him for so long. Bella was confused, devastated, and, frankly, disbelieving. Seth was understanding of her feelings but frustrated because she had never not talked to him, they had always worked things out in their own way for as long as they had been friends.

 **Present Day**

The day after he forced her to see and talk to him at the bar, she knocked on his door. She had left the shop closed for the day so that they could talk; Saturdays might be a busy day for Magnolia Coffee and Sweets but this talk was more important to her.

"Bella." His voice was gruff, tired as though she had just woken him up. "I figured you'd still be covering."

"Funny, because I've been awake drinking coffee all night with nothing but you on my mind." Seth snorted and Bella rolled her eyes at him. "I'm serious. We have a lot of shit to talk about and decide what step we're going to take next. We, not this legend, need to decide what our life is going to be. A supernatural prophecy will not be the map of my life unless I choose to do what this says is our destiny." She waved the rolled up paper around for good measure.

He hummed his assent and grabbed her elbow, pulling her into the house. "So talk." Bella sat at the kitchen table as Seth started pulling food from the fridge and cabinets to make them breakfast. _Always hungry._

"We've known each other a long time and we've been best friends since the first day you all told me about the wolves. Why did it take so long for you to tell me that you felt this way?" He knew she wasn't done. Bella seemed withdrawn, not looking up or offering to help him, but she had learned a long time ago not to hide from what needed to be said or done, so she kept going. "I love you. I _so_ love you, more than you could even understand. But this is scary shit, Seth."

"Bella, I know. I know. I'm so sorry that I never had the guts to talk to you. Seth, the man, has always known that you were the one. Seth, the wolf, had it instilled in him since he first phased that wolves imprint not pick mates. So, I never said anything. Hell, I never thought about how I felt in the Pack mind except with Leah." Seth had decided on omelets, so he set about making them while stealing glances at his girl from the corner of his eye. "I have loved you with my whole heart for years, Bella, I will love you with everything in me until the day I die. For me, there is no one else and my wolf agrees. We were guided to you by my ancestors, by my _father's_ spirit. The ball is in your court, honey."

Bella finally looked up, "I know it's my decision, Seth. I know you will go with whatever I choose. But it's not just about me, Seth, it's about US." He turned to look at her, arms behind his back again looking much like he did last night. He seemed to come to a decision and suddenly she wasn't in a chair, but in his arms.

His right arm was across the small of her back, his left holding behind her head. He looked into her eyes and saw only acceptance, so he crossed the kitchen in two strides and sat her on his counter. She was putty in his hands. The hand behind her head fisted in her hair and tilted her back, while his lips found hers with no hesitation. It was slow at first, Seth sensually massaging her lips with his, giving her time to say no or pull away. Instead, she put one hand on his shoulder and the other behind his neck, pulling him closer. She gasped and Seth pulled her bottom lip between his, nibbling a little before he let it go and their tongues were mingling. She tasted of sugar and honey, while he tasted of caramel and spices. They were a great match, neither wanting more dominance over the other, just going with what they felt.

And felt, they did. Seth pulled her ever closer into him willing himself not to push her, while Bella rubbed against him and scratched his back willing him **_to_** push her. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone or anything; her desire pooled between her legs and Seth growled which sent another wave of desire and lust through her.

Seth moved one hand to her hip and the other to the strap of her tank top. They began rocking together, mewling sounds falling from Bella's mouth at each brush of his erection against her. Seth's grip was warm but loose, until Bella slid her butt closer to the edge and wrapped her legs around him, trapping his erection against the apex of her thighs. The sound of her tank top strap popping, the feeling of his thumb brushing her bra to the side, and the feel of his erection against her sex had Bella willing to beg him not to stop. For Seth, however, the sound of her tank top strap was a jolt to his senses.

He pulled away from her lips but kept their bodies close, he trailed small kisses over her chin and neck leaving fire behind as he did. She pushed her hips against him, earning her a louder growl.

"Seth," his name was a breathy prayer across her lips, she wasn't sure what she was asking for at this point just that she wanted this to keep going. "Oh my, Seth, please."

"Bella." Her name was gravelly coming from his mouth, his restraint evident in the muscles of his body. "We're not doing this here. Not today, not like this, not when we have a long way to go to be ready for this." The words burned in his throat and he momentarily wished that he were a lesser man.

"Oh, I'm ready." She dug her nails into his shoulder and nipped at his ear lobe. "Please, Seth."

"Honey, you will never have to beg me for anything, but today is just not the day." She knew it wasn't that he didn't want her, because she could feel his arousal. "We're going to do this the right way, not jump into things like this." He kissed her once more before pulling back. "I'll find you a shirt."

The first omelet was black on the bottom and Bella made fun of Seth for his supernatural sense missing the fact that it was burning in the first place. Seth reminded her that they were both a little occupied at the time, to which she flushed with arousal and he resisted lifting her into his arms again.

They spent the rest of the day together, talking about their relationship and their next steps. Bella almost laughed at the irony of once being called the 'leech lover' who turned out to be a wolf's mate and super wife. At five pm, Charlie called and told Bella that he was having dinner with some of his Deputies and reminded her she didn't have to come home just for him. So, she didn't. She decided to stay the night at Seth's.

They curled into his bed around eleven and, even though they didn't have sex that night, there was a lot of making out and Bella knew it wouldn't be long before Seth's resolve would crack. Around one am, just after Bella's heart rate had evened out signaling that she was fully asleep, Seth found himself still awake. He curled farther into her and inhaled her scent. Somehow, he knew this would all work out. He kissed her forehead, laid back, and closed his eyes.

"I'll make you mine, Isabella. You'll see." His sleepy, heartfelt words wouldn't have been audible to her, even if she was awake. "I'll get mine."


	3. It Gets Hot In Magnolia

**In this chapter, it will be all Bella POV. We're going to take our first dip into her brain and see where we end up. There will be two flashbacks that I will put in** ** _italics_** **, and when it goes back to normal type the flashback will be over. Seth and Bella's prophecy is one of my own brain, while Twilight and any recognizable characters are not. There will be some sexual scenes here, so please look elsewhere if that is not your style or If you are younger than 18. Thank you for all of your support and please continue to review! They are my motivation! Well, that and the glass of wine or coffee I drink while writing, lol.**

 **Bella POV**

I woke up surrounded by heat and aware of two things; one, I was curled into someone's arms, two, my ass was pressed into his hips. I knew this, because his member was pushed between my thighs and brushing against my sex while my body was curled into him as close as possible. I blushed a little, because I was still half-asleep and I know I've never been with someone with a penis _that_ big before. I flushed even more and almost pulled away, before I thought about last night and I knew who it was behind me.

 _Seth._

My beautiful, incredible, _sexy_ best friend.

Seth is in my bed. Seth... My Seth.

We had, of course, slept together in the same bed before; but never so closely, never in such a brazenly sexual position.

I had to remember to tell him that fixing Red was officially a moot point because Jake said that there was nothing left to do short of replacing the engine in her. I didn't want to let go of my truck, but I know that Jake is only maintaining at this point and my lack of knowledge meant that I was dependent on their working on her three or four days a week. However, I didn't want to wake him yet and face the morning with what was between my thighs, because I know what I would want and I don't want to be pushed away again like yesterday. So, I thought about the first time he told me he loved me.

 _I was sitting in my bed listening to Seth tell me his story, enthralled by his spirit journey. I was uniquely interested in his spirit animal, but I filed that knowledge away for a different time. The joy written on his face as he told me his father led him to these revelations was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Until the moment he told me that he loved me. The look he gave me, the way he seemed to see into my soul, it all rocked my world._

 _When he handed me the paper and left me in my bed, I was both relieved and devastated. He told me all of these things and didn't let me say anything back, and even though I didn't know what I would have said I wish I had said something. I'd known for a while that I cared for Seth, but I was too scared to say anything because of fear of him imprinting. I was/am terrified of imprinting; I watched it destroy some, build others, and stop the lives of some who didn't know IF they ever would imprint. The idea of it all was absolutely terrifying; and maybe that's why I didn't want to be imprinted on, maybe that's why Seth couldn't imprint on me. And that would make fantastic sense, given my ability to block all other things when I put my mind to it._

 _The scroll was old and I was terrified to read it or risk breaking it, so I called Leah. I sat in the same spot and watched the sun come up while I waited for her, she was at my home within 30 minutes. I still lived with Charlie because I hadn't decided when or where I was going to settle down, yet. So, she came in the way that they all do; leaping from the tree to the window._

 _Leah's graceful size allowed her to slip through the window and roll to a stop on the floor without making much noise. **Not that Charlie would mind,** I snorted. Leah rolled her eyes because she knew what my line of thinking was. Charlie loved Leah, more than he loved any of my other 'gang' friends. He had hated my friendship with the pack for the last 6 years and while he had dealt with them, everyone knew he wished I would move on from La Push and Forks and find something bigger and better. I wish that I could tell him just how big my world is, but we hadn't convinced the elders to let me, yet._

" _Alright, let me see it." Leah held out her hand and I laid the scroll in her palm. "Do you want me to read it to myself or out loud first?"_

 _"Can you read it to me?" I asked. "I haven't even been able to look at it yet, but Seth acts like it's the answer to all of my problems and our questions."_

 _Leah carefully rolled it out on my desk and held it open with a few things I had over there so that she would be able to read it without trying to move it around too much. It seemed long, but as I got closer I realized the top half was a hand painted image of two souls becoming one with a one word title underneath it. I couldn't read Quileute language, though I knew some words when they were said. Leah took a second to shift hear eyes across the paper before speaking._

 _"The title of it, is just Wihl. One." Leah drew a shaky breath. "Legends are meant to be interpreted in each generation to fit the needs of our people, so most often the older ones don't have real titles. My thought, my belief is that the name they gave this one means one soul, not just one. It's also written in a mixture of Makah and Quileute languages, with multiple contributing handwritings."_

 _She read bits to herself first, and I could tell minute differences between the two languages as she did. I humphed lightly, waiting on her to get to where it talked about Seth and I._

 _Finally, she continued in english, "The legend speaks of two people whose souls are so alike they're believed to be the same one, just split into two. The spirits split this soul to make two people who would be able to withstand hardships that would be too hard for individual people. They will be able to absorb their hardships together, withstand everything together, and eventually die together. These two would be perfect matches in every way. **Not twins**. Just a step farther than soul-mates, stronger than even an imprint. It is said to be a wolf and a woman, an outsider. It's no wonder that this legend was 'lost'... It pushes the boundaries of what our people support." She took another deep breath, while my head was spinning. "Bella, this description sounds exactly like you. 'A woman will be born to a man who will be a great friend to the tribe, who will learn of our protectors and of our enemies. She will help our protectors for many years, as her wolf will stay phasing for the largest battle in Quileute history. Without them, our people will be lost.' And here, 'Their children will be the first to be born of both races and still carry the gene for being a protector. Her interaction with vampires and wolves will give her the tools to raise the most fierce warriors that our tribes will ever see.'"_

 _"Bella, do you think that this means the Makah tribe has their own... protectors?" Leah turned to ask me._

 _I had been barely holding myself together, but now I almost hit the floor. I would have, had Lee not been there. "I need a while to think Leah. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this or what I'm supposed to do. I don't have an answer for you."_

Seth shifted underneath me and brought my attention back to our position. I had had enough of avoiding our attraction. We had already been at arm's length for so long, fighting our attraction to one another. If we were supposed to be a part of this wonderful thing, why was he fighting this so bad?

I pushed my hips back into his and tightened my thighs on his cock, before rocking them back forward. He followed, brushing it against my panties and groaning at the sensation. I couldn't help the flush of arousal that he could no doubt smell and now feel pooling on his _him_. I did it again, eliciting another groan from him, before he rolled us over and fused his lips to my neck.

His lips were rough, almost animalistic, as they took inventory of my neck and shoulder. I was on my belly with his hips grinding into my butt, still with his penis in the same spot, each push of his hips against mine sent wave after wave of arousal through me. I had my head tilted to the side, giving him complete access to whatever he wanted. He nipped lightly at the juncture between my neck and my shoulder, and I moaned loudly into the pillow.

He stiffened, _I guess he's fully awake now._ "Isabella, we are in your father's house."

"And yet, here we are, pressed into each other, both clearly enjoying this turn of events." He groaned and rolled off of me; I whimpered at the loss of contact. "Seth, _please_."

"Bella, **_no._** " The dominance in his voice was clear, and my reaction to it was clear, too. I rolled over and rubbed myself into his thigh. "Bella, please stop. Please don't push me right now. I don't have the strength, the tolerance, for you to push me right now." His hand reached down to grab my ass, stilling my moving hips but inadvertently placing his muscle directly on my nub. "I can guarantee that you don't want your father to hear me take you for the first time."

I wiggled just a little, almost sending myself over the edge with thoughts of him touching me. "Seth, you had better stop pushing me away. I will only give you so many chances _to_ take me." With that, I sat up and off of the bed, getting some distance from my want to strap him down and ride him. I knew that it was too soon, really, but we're grown adults who _want_ each other.

Instead, I went downstairs to cook breakfast. I heard my dad's shower running, so I made plans for bacon, sausage, and omelets for the three of us.

Going through the motions of cooking, I let my mind wonder to the weeks I avoided Seth and avoided our truth. Six weeks that I denied my love, attraction, and destiny to be with Seth.

 _In the first two weeks, I thought that we were all crazy. That there was no way that I was going to be some fantastic part in a war that we didn't know when or how or **why** it was even going to happen. I wouldn't let anyone talk to me about it, I didn't want to see Seth, and I just avoided La Push for the first time in years. _

_My dad was happy, until he realized that me avoiding going there was an emotional decision and caused me to slink back into that young girl who was devastated at the loss of a family I had come to think of as my own. I didn't revert completely and I didn't have nightmares, but I knew he could tell. I moped, I worked, but I came right back home and didn't try to have any fun._

 _One look in the mirror at the end of the second week told me I had to change my tactics. I looked sick. Even my customers could tell something was off._

 _Again, it was Jake who saved me from myself. I knew it would come down to him or Seth, and I had refused to see Seth, so here comes Jake._

 _He knocked on my bedroom door on a Monday; we sat and talked in my bed about everything but the elephant in the room. We ordered pizza and drank soda, and I paid for it that night with stomach pains and watched TV with my dad. He came back on Tuesday and pushed me into talking about the things that Seth had found on his spirit journey. I grilled him about what the elders had said about his findings and I grilled him about whether Leah had told anyone hers. The answer to both of my questions was 'I'll talk when you'll talk.' He came back on Wednesday and it was more of the same, him advoiding my questions and me avoiding his._

 _So, I changed the narrative on Thursday. It was a nice day and I texted him to meet me at First Beach, so that we could walk and talk. I did my best thinking on that beach and I spent the whole day rambling about it all. It was word vomit. I talked about all the feelings I had had about the whole situation and Jake listened. I came to the conclusion that I needed a little more time but that when I was ready, Seth and I would be incredible together. I knew from his shifty eyes, that Seth might have been listening to me ramble but I was honestly glad. I would never have been able to say some of the things I said TO him. Jake and I agreed to meet at the same spot on Friday so that he could tell me his side. He told me about Leah finally opening up to him about how she felt about her spirit journey. He told me that she knew who she was destined to be with but that **he** needed time; I knew from the look on his face that both of us knew that the he in question was Jacob himself. _

_That weekend we spent all together, everyone had a cookout and then a bonfire and drinks on the beach. We slept over at Sam and Emily's home as a pack, just bonding over it all. It was a nice break from everything going on._

 _I spent the next three weeks only seeing Seth at pack functions. I got out, I lived, I enjoyed my Pack. I hung out with my friends and decided that we needed a girls night. It took a while to narrow down a day that everyone could be available and it was a nice evening._

 _It got better when I saw Seth that night, even if he was pushing me out of my comfort zone. I'm thankful that he was there for me, with me, pushing me... because I would never be able to do it on my own._

I was brought out of my reverie by footsteps on the stairs and knew that it was my dad; Seth is always silent and scares the crap out of me on purpose because he thinks it funny. I finished the last omelet and plated all of the food, Seth's plate piled much higher than mine and Charlie's. I was, in fact, startled to turn around and see Seth already sitting at the table with glasses of orange juice at each place setting.

Seth chuckled a little, "I thought I would let you stay in your bubble for a while today."

"Well, thank you. The breakfast appreciates it, too." We both chuckled now. "Do you remember the time you scared me so bad I sent a pancake into the ceiling?"

"I think we all do, Bells." Dad's voice startled me, again. _Silly Bella, you just heard him on the stairs._

I laughed with the men and urged them to eat, while I picked up the paper from outside the door. I handed Seth the funnies and my dad the sports section, knowing that they would swap when dad was ready. It was nice being back in our routine and we settled into a comfortable silence as I shifted back to my thoughts of the last few weeks.

"Hey, Seth, I need to look for a new vehicle." He looked at me questioningly, "Jake says Red is circling the drain and I need to find something else before she finally bites the bullet."

"Okay, Bella. Tomorrow afternoon, we'll go look around. Just think about what you want."

"There's a few lots between here and Port Angeles that would be worth checking out, Bells." My dad through his opinion out.

I met Seth's eyes, thrilled by my body's response to him. "Then I will, it's about time for something new."

In six years, I had dated other people, but I hadn't been able to open myself up to a relationship with any of the single Pack members because the supernatural had hurt me before. Seth was even harder because I was enchanted by him, I was in love with him and denying it.

After breakfast, it was time to open the shop. Seth joined me today because Sundays are always busy and he didn't have any projects at the construction company. We went through the motions, working in sync with each other until lunch time break. It actually ended up being later than normal, around two pm, before we got a chance to close shop.

I hit the button to arm the front door and turned the open sign off. I turned to go towards the kitchen and make us breakfast, but Seth's body framed mine against the counter. My back was pressed against the counter as I gazed up at him.

"I have watched you all day, I have listened to you talking to customers, and I have loved ever second of it, Bella." He pressed his lips to mine sweetly before continuing. "I have loved it so much."

"Me too, Seth." I sighed and laid my head on his chest. "Too bad you can't be here every day."

"But what if I can, Bella?" I started to protest, but he interrupted me. "I feel like this is what I'm supposed to do. I'm supposed to be here with you, to help build you business. _Our_ business. Just think about it, honey, we don't have to decide now. Take your time."

"Okay." He pressed our lips together again and our kiss got heated for just a few minutes. I groaned when he pulled away, even as I gasped for air.

He laid his head on my shoulder, pressed a kiss on my collar bone. His stomach grumbled and I smirked as he said, "Lunch."

"Yes, please."

We set about making burgers and fries in the kitchen with the supplies we kept specifically for our lunch breaks. The shop only served my pastries and a few different types of coffee, for now. As always, Seth and I worked as the best team; he knew what I needed and I knew what he needed, so we were perfectly in sync. When the food was ready, we settled at the table with food and sodas.

"So, what else do you want to add here, Bella?" Seth asked, gesturing towards the front of the shop. We ate while I thought about what I would like to do first, because there were a million and one things that we could do.

"Honestly, a lunch menu." He glared at me a little, but waved his hand to continue as I said, "Hear me out. If we add another worker or two, we can do it. There's enough money in the budget for two, but one might be easier at first. That way we can train them how we like them."

"We? As in, you want me to come work with you?" He stopped eating all together to focus on me, which with wolves is a rare occurrence, so I did, too.

"Yes, Seth. If you want to be here, I want you here." I looked directly into his eyes and I could almost feel the way our souls connected. I knew from the legend's details that the process wouldn't be finished until we had sex, but I also knew that we wouldn't be ready for that for a little while yet. "I would love to spend every day just like we have today."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

We continued looking at each other until Seth broke eye contact to finish his second burger.

"Well, that means we have to expand the kitchen some. So I'll get Sam and Jared in here to look at the specs and decide where we can move things around." Seth raised an eye brow at me, wanting confirmation that that's what I want him to do.

"Yes, please." I started thinking about it. "Can Leah help me draw up some designs? Maybe we can make it like an open grill, where people can watch while their items are made."

"Sounds good, Bella." He nodded at me. "But what about the name? What do we do for that if we start adding other things here?"

"I guess it's good that we didn't get to putting a permanent sign up yet, huh?" We each rolled our eyes. "Leah was right again."

We were silent for a few minutes, just Bella and Seth eating lunch. Until Seth said, "But Bella? We still haven't talked about us."

"I just told you Seth, I want you here if you want to be here." I stood up and walked to him. I pulled his chair a little and he helped me by scooting back from the table so that I had enough room to straddle his lap. "Seth, I love you. I am _in_ love with you. We both know that this has been a long time coming and we both ignored it... I honestly think that that makes us stronger, that the time we waited will be what sets us apart from the rest of the Pack couples."

I took a deep breath, kissed him for just a few seconds and pulled back to finish what I needed to say. His hands came to rest on my hips, controlling how far I was resting against him and resisting the urge to pull me against him. I could feel the fight in his muscles, see the war behind his eyes. "I don't want to wait to be a couple anymore, Seth. You and I, it's like a fire... it's been a slow burn to this point. I'm constantly burning for you, Seth." I leaned close to his ear and nipped at the lobe before breathing out, "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in this world." I grinded my hips down into his erection unabashedly.

His growl rang out in the room before he stood us up. He placed my butt on the table and nudged me back until I was laying down and he was hovering over me. His hands roamed my body as he kissed me fully. Our lips molded together, his tongue dominating my mouth, as his hands cupped my breasts through my shirt. I wrapped my legs around him, pushing myself into him and he rocked back. The feel of our bodies moving together lit me up like he threw oil on the first that was burning in me. I clawed at his back, bucking my hips against him, desperate for friction and release.

Seth slid one hand down my body to the button on my jeans while the other held head to the side so his lips could find purchase on my neck. He pulled my pants down and off my legs, pulling away long enough for me to kick them off before his hands and mouth were all over me again. _I wish I wore better underwear._ He nipped at my neck and pushed my shirt up, before nipping his way down my chest. When he reached my plain cotton bra, he actually groaned and looked up at me. "You are so beautiful... So incredibly sexy..." His hands wrapped around my back to the clasp and I gasped my approval before he could even ask.

His lips continued their travel down to my right nipple while his fingers pinched the other. It didn't take long before he continued his travel down to the band of my panties, with a small detour at my belly button. His licks and nips moved down farther as he slowly inched my panties down, giving me plenty of time to protest.

Just as he made it to the top of my slit, his tongue dipping in just centimeters from my clit, there was a knock at the front door of the shop. Seth's growl ripped through the shop and raised the hairs on the back of my neck. I was so turned on I didn't know what to think or what to do. Paul and Sam's voice carried all the way back to us as they yelled, "The shop was supposed to be open again 20 minutes ago, guys. There's people waiting out here!"

I blushed harder than I ever have, the fire in belly transforming from want to embarrassment in an instant. "Oh, my god." I pulled my shirt back down and Seth threw me my pants as he banged his head on the refrigerator. I caught sight of him rubbing himself through his pants and almost let myself get sucked back in. Would have, if Sam hadn't knocked on the door again.

We both groaned and I walked towards the bathroom to check my reflection before I opened the front door to our friends and customers. Looking at myself, there's no mistaking what we were just doing. I was still blushing when I got to the counter and pushed the button to disarm the lock system. Sam and Paul's look towards me as they walked behind the counter told me that they did, in fact, know what we were just doing even if I didn't want them to.

I heard their deep, throaty laughs as they no doubt saw Seth in his predicament and I heard the low growl he released that shut them up. I turned back to my customers, filling orders and starting pots of coffee. I used the excuse that we were having some family issues, brushing off their questions and assuring everyone that we would be open and on time from now on.

For thirty minutes, I watched Seth any time he was within my eye sight. They took measurements, talked about expansion plans, and put post-its everywhere where walls would have to change or be taken out. Just the sight of him reminded me what we had been doing and I wanted so bad to shut down and have my way with him. The look in his eyes every time he caught me looking at him told me her felt the same.

Seth, Sam, and Paul finally left the shop about two hours before close to buy some supplies. I made plans for them to come back with Leah and all of us to discuss the best course of action for phase two of getting full service my restaurant up and running. The rest of my work day passed uneventfully, just a blur of customers and conversations that I forgot as soon as they left.

After an hour of Leah designing the new look for the shop on her software, we finally had a good plan for the next two months worth of renovations. The guys would have other projects during the day, so they would spend a few hours each night working in the shop.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked me for the tenth time.

"Yes. I'm sure." I reached over and grabbed Seth's hand. "We're sure. The shop has been making good money and I've saved plenty to do these changes without needing a loan, with enough to pay your guys for their time, too. Seth will oversee the project. I'll make sure we keep money coming in, make a reopening plan, and together we'll decide on a new name."

"Well then you have a two months to decide-"

Leah interrupted Sam, "You have a month. Claire and I will do your designs, make advertisements, and have a new sign ready to go in the last month. You guys will get final vote, but we'll need time to get all these things ready. No way are you opening without a sign again."

Her glare proved she wasn't playing around. "Okay. One month it is." Seth told her, kissing the back of my hand and standing up. "Clear out. I want time with my woman. _Alone_."

They all snickered, "Oh, we all know what you want."

 **AN: So I know I said I would be waiting a week to update, but most of the feedback I got was to get more into the nitty gritty... So, here's a peak inside Bella's head and their lives right now. We should see them become a mated couple, interact with the rest of the Pack, and lots more on the next update.**

 **I am shamelessly asking for reviews and I am not above pimping my work out, so those who review this chapter will get Seth's version of today's love scenes in their private messages by Sunday! Review review review.**


End file.
